cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pagong
'Panzer 39 ® Pagong' *'Origins: Germany or Czechoslovakia (originaly) ' *'Built-by: Maginoo Autowerks Depot, Cebu City. ' Features *'40mm Pak 39 (converted to railgun version) ' *'All terrain thread (obselete)' *'Advanced radio device' *'MV15A2 racks (3x)' *'Golden paint (with traces of orange) ' 'Tactical Analysis' *'An Czech scout tank:' This is what Panzer 39 ® built for. This scout is faster enought that it can go back to it's base and call help. Also, it can take-out infantry and light vehicles. If the commanders wish that thing. *'Railgun Und Panzer: '''Now this tank is fitted with railgun cannon. '''Pagong '''can hit the enemy unit accurately at any time. And any-where. But it can't built for last. *'Secondry Bait': Just like it's own 'Type 89 Pato.' ''Panzer 39 ®' can be a bait. However, it can remove it's bait vehicle when the commander orders to attack the infantry and (light) vehicles. *'Okay, let's eject: Unlike any vehicles in all factions. This tank has an probability of 15 percent chances of crew survivbility but ejected and armed with standard MV15A2 as pilot squad. 'Lore ' ''' When the GWW2 started. Kingdom Of Germany own army, the Wehrmacht. Contacted an Czechoslovakian vehicle autoworks company, the CKD. To built an scout tank for their mechanised forces. CKD presented Gen Gunther Von Esling (which he was the supreme commander of Wehrmacht) ''an light tank called the '''Panzer 38 (T) -' (Tschechish -'' German for Czech). When the said tank tested it's gun, the 3.7cm (37mm) Pak 38. Esling accepted the Czech tank as an official scout tank. Thus, replacing the 2,300 units of Panzer II's. However, this tank can be a dish by Soviet's dual barelled tanks like T-34 Hammer tanks or Apocalypse tanks. So, Gunther advised the Panzer 38 (T) operators to not target the heavy armored tanks of the Soviet forces. Also, Germany supplied the Philippines (still an commowealth republic, administered by U.S) with over 370 Panzer 38 (T) tanks, complete with repair kit and a manual kit. This is useful. Because they we're invaded by Japanese Empire. After the war, Germany given a license to produce their own version of said tanks. By today, Panzer 38 (T) is seen in many war museums or in ''Sensha-Dou ''competitions in Japan.However, for The Philippines, they're still using it as an scout tank. Under the Marcos regime, the Panzer 38 (T) has given an better treatment. The name is '''Panzer 39 (T)', an locally produced variant, replaced with 4.0cm (40mm) Pak 39 from obselete 3.7cm gun and improved it's armor. Produced by Maginoo Autowerks in Cebu City (in which, in case. Adminstered by Marcoses crony.) However, in 21st Century, over 572 Panzer 39 (T) units we're produced and over 13 of these we're sent in America during the 2nd American Civil War (hence the starting Lore quote). However , the innefective AFP administration considers the tanks is obselete. And thus, going them to the storage, awaiting for salvaging. However, during the 2nd Philippine Revolution, several tanks in storage we're stolen by Marie Emerald's supporters fighting against the innefective Binay administration. When Binay is overthrown and Marie presumed power, AFP reconsiders bringing out the obselete (some rusted) Pz 39 (T) in storage, while waiting for own MBT. And in 2023, when AFP presented the Philippinen Panzerkamowagen I Sampaguita'' 'MBT. '''Again, AFP reconsiders this tank as an obselete. However, when military-use railgun was developed. Some generals expressed opinions to replace with obselete 4.0cm Pak 39 with same, but with major railgun modifications. Marie approve the idea. Thus calling the Maginoo Autowerks to create the new variant of Pz 39 (T), the '''Panzer 39 ® '''tank. In which they named it, the '''Panzer 39 ® Pagong '''tank. As of 2059, over 2,300 Pz 39 ® units we're produced, and over half of these we're in service and half of it is in reserve storage. These railgun light/scout tanks will be see it's first service in war against China or Japan. But right now, they are fighting the local GLA cells in Mindanao. 'Jagdpanzer 39 Mataob RTD ' ' *'Origins: The Philippines ' *'Converted by: Maginoo Autowerks Depot, Cebu City ' Features: *'75 Pak 40 L/50 (Converted to Railgun) ' *'M249 in commander's hatch' *'A rack of R119 Shockwave Rounds (30x) ' *'Advanced Radio Device inside' *'Drawing of an turtle. ' 'Tactical Analysis' *'An advanced TD ever: '''Although Tank Destroyers we're obselete by in Paradox Era, The Philippines uses it. It's railgun cannon can (gravely) destroy an heavy armored vehicle. However, it's speciality was to make an '''Shockwave Effect.' *'Shockwave equals getting flipped: '''The Shockwave Effect is so very, (very) tense. That, every enemy unit an an nearby target unit area will getting an medium or heavy damage in the said unit. So, enemy commanders will be watch out for this TD. It may hurt you. *'Momo can't miss this time: Due to mobilization of Railgun in AFP vehicles. This TD has an chance of 1 to 200,000 that the shell will presumbly hit it's target, will be missed. *'Turretless Hitter: '''Just like the turretless TD, This TD may suffer this as well. However, it is very better armored (for mean time) and it's rear is very frentically armored. *'Daughter-access only: 'Due to being a daughter of an former driver of Pz 38 (T) then converted to Hetzer of the Oarai Girls High School SC Vice President. This unit is available only in Storm General Kuzu Koyama and not available in any AFP generals or normal unit selection 'Lore Although the inclusion of it's own Panzer 39 ® in the army, over 320 units of obsolete Panzer 39 (T). Is still in the storage units, awaiting reactivation. But most of them we're not working. However, the AFP accidentally discovered the 21 units of Jagdpanzer 38 (T) Hetzers in other storage while they searching for good Panzer 39 (T). This discovery called the second finest and Storm tactics General (which, it can operate it's army during weather.) Kuzu Koyama, an full-blooded Japanese (whose gone citizenship thanks to marrying and AFP colonel.) but an daughter of former SC-Vice President of Oarai Girls Highschool. General Kuzu, in part wanted of the remaining of 320 Pz 39 (T) units in not-working order to be converted to Jagdpanzer 39 ® Mataob, the name given by Maginoo Autowerks engineers. Jagdpanzer 39 ® Mataob, is the only very advanced Tank Destroy, beating the EPF's Mammoth tank destroyer or Stug III Hippo. Why? Because, they we're armed with advanced Railgun shell, the R119 Shockwave shells. These she'll, when fired and hit to it's target. It can produce an wave-effect to it's nearby area. For instance, an test video of it's shells we're leaked in YouTube. This video shows the said TD in unknown area (presumably Kidnapawan province by it's critics and analysts.) Shows the ex-PLA advanced MBT Type-99, was destroyed in one shot, and produced it's said 'Shockwave effect'. This video, now shows concern on the height of Philippine's militarism and plan to "destroy China and revenge Japan for it's atrocities." Still, Gen Kuzu was the only verified user of this monstrous Tank Destroyer. And never-ever used this TD by other units. In thought so. '''Test Video commentary: *'United States Army Spokeperson and Mechanized Division General Kay "Warmonger" Saunders:'"This test video we're watching for. Is very a scaredom situation. When this TD is entered the service in the military, it will give our tankers description as scaredy. But we cannot force them to stop it. Because if we stopped it, the Filipinos are getting mad on us right now." *'People's Liberation Army Spokeperson Colonel Xi Hsi Yang:'" The video. Is only the proganda effect of their conquest against us and a revenge against Japan. We cannot tolerate this from happening. But our Army is made with "perfection" and ready to fight this one." 'Trivia ' *In instance. The Pagong ''and ''Mataob have the same translation in English. Turtle **In which, the name is inspired by an team in GuP. It's called Turtle Team. *''Mataob'' tank destroyer model is a mix-mashed between RL Hetzer and RL Cold War era ''Bundeswehr ''TD Kanonejagdpanzer (in which based on Jagdpanzer IV) **Also, inspired by ECA Jagdmammut TD Category:The South East Asia's Tiger unit's